The Power of Healing
by MoogleBrains
Summary: Ed has laryngitis and it's driving Roy nuts.


Hiya! Okay so here's my second FMA fanfic. Went with RoyxEd this time. (NOTE: I do not promote pedophilia.)  
Hope you all enjoy it! I feel like this one was a bit rushed and not well wrote out, but it's decent enough.  
Let me know what you all think!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than the story line.

-MoogleBrains

* * *

Roy Mustang was irritated.

But when was he not?

Anyway, he was more irritated than normal. The normal kind of irritation he could simply growl at and shrug off, even if his temper wasn't all that great to manage. This type of irritation, however, literally was on a whole new scale. It was so bad that the newly ranked General was out of his chair and pacing around the room.

Why was the General irritated? If anyone were to know, they'd think it was something of a stupid reason to get irked about, but to Roy, this was serious. He turned to stare at the source of his irritation, which was sitting on his couch in front of his desk. Why? Why, of all days, did this have to happen?

Why did Ed have to lose his voice? His bold, loud, and annoying voice. Ed was known for being loud and dramatic, and if it wasn't shone through the way he dressed, it was shown though his voice. The General often wished he could shut the kid up, but now that it was actually happening, it was driving him insane.

"It's too quiet…" He grumbled. He liked the peace and quiet, but _this_ was intoxicating.

Ed hung his head down a bit in shame. He knew that he was the reason for the General's irritation, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that he woke up this morning beside him and not being able to say even a "Good Morning," to him. Yet, the General didn't care about the morning salutation. What was irritating him was that Ed's voice was not ringing in his ears.

Mustang sighed and plopped down beside his subordinate on the couch. He noticed Ed shifting a bit in his seat, scooting away from his superior, as if like just a slight touch from him will set him on a rampage. The General gave a small frown at this. Okay, he'll admit it: He missed hearing the young Fullmetal's voice. It was his alarm for anything; waking up, paying attention, knowing where he was, and list goes on. Ed's voice made him…. Well, HIM. If not the clothes, the automail, or the gaudy style of his, it was the voice.

He watched as Ed had his head down to the floor, staring at it without blinking. Tension was getting heavy now in the office and the General tried to think of something to say. "Hey, the floor is not going to go anywhere."

Ed glanced up at Roy and glared at him a bit, as if to say that it wasn't a very funny joke.

Roy chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ed, pulling him against him and laughed as he saw a light blush appear over his face. "What's that look for?" Pouting, Ed looked away from the General.

This wasn't going anywhere. There had to be something he could do to at least a bit of reaction out of him. He thought long and hard until suddenly his mind randomly started thinking about hiccups. Odd thing to think of, he thought but he couldn't help but to grasp at the thought. There were many home remedies for hiccups such as a spoonful of sugar, standing on your head, holding your breath while counting backwards from ten, and, again, the list continues.

Wait wasn't there one remedy that always cured his hiccups when he was little?

What was it?

… A grin appeared on the General's face. Maybe it would work for laryngitis.

Slowly, Roy put his hand under the younger male's chin, pulling his head to look at him. Ed could feel his cheeks heat up more as he stared at the General's cold, yet warm, black eyes, feeling lost within them. The heat within him intensified as he could feel his superior inching closer and closer to him. He could smell his scent, which was heavy like a fireplace with a hint of cologne and Old Spice, as it engulfed his nostrils and soon his mind. Ed's eye lids slowly dropped, his eyes now glazed, and his lips parted as he felt the General press his lips to his.

The kiss lasted for a minute or so, but to Ed it felt like ten minutes. The General's lips were full and soft, and the touch was so gentle that it nearly made his heart beat rapidly until it could beat no more and just stop; all from that one kiss and he found himself wanting more. He pressed his lips back to Roy's, praying that he'd wrap his arms around him and pull him closer just to kiss him more. Just as a soft moan escaped from him, Roy pulled back and stared down at the younger male with a smile.

Ed slowly regained himself and shook his head violently and wiped his mouth, afraid that he'll catch the General's cooties. "What the hell was that for, you jerk?"

"That," he smirked, but deeply relieved.

The Fullmetal Alchemist blinked, now realizing his voice was back. And to believe all it took was a simple kiss.


End file.
